


Hurts so good...

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Spanking, The great tumblr offload, Trans Junkrat, Trans Roadhog, not mentioned in the fic but he is still trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Sometimes Junkrat needs more than just a hug to settle down.





	Hurts so good...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I think.

It wasn't often Junkrat got like this, his natural tension turned around, becoming something sharp and brittle, the man more prone to outbursts and tantrums than usual. Something in him built up, seeking an outlet.

Roadhog knew just what to do when he got like this.

“Come on, come on, come on, I need it, I need it-” Rat was huddled in a heap on the bed, shaking as he mumbled over and over, Roadhog digging through their bag for the kit. Reusable ice packs, soothing creams and a soft, warm blanket.

“I got you, Rat.”

“Hurry...”

“I'm here.”

He sat down on the bed, Rat crawling into his lap, already stark naked and shaking.

“Position.”

Junkrat obediently lay over Hogs knees. A massive hand reached up and groped a scrawny buttock, kneading and massaging. Junkrat groaned.

“Hog...”

“Patience.”

He cupped a hand and brought it down lightly, doing little more than making a noise. Rat still jolted like he'd been shocked.

“More!”

Another, slightly harder this time. Hog gently rubbed away the light pinkness beginning to show on the skin.

“Just fuck me up!”

“Warm ups first.”

Junkrat groaned but buried his face in Roadhog's thigh anyway, whole body trembling.

The light slaps continued, running their way from his rump to the tops of his thighs and back again. He stopped and admired the rosy flush showing.

“Beautiful. Right. Ready?”

“Fuck yes!”

He brought a hand down with a ringing slap and Junkrat howled, fisting the sheets and shaking as a punishing pace was built up. Deep, thudding blows shook his whole body, satisfying something deep in him. It was good pain, pain he craved, begged for, screamed for. Tears poured opened down his face as he wailed and sobbed. Hog continued relentlessly. None of the cacophony sounded even remotely close to the safe word.

Junkrat was in agonized heaven, tension released in the best way. Huge hands rained open handed blows on his rump and thighs, heavy handed and powerful in ways that made his whole body seize with each one. God, he was wet...

Hog went on, delivering spanks with machine-like efficiency, again and again and again and-

“STOP!”

Hogs hand froze in midair.

“Enough?”

Junkrat drew in a shuddering breath.

“Y-yeah...I'm done...t-too much...”

A big hand rubbed soothing circles on scarlet skin.

“Good boy. Feel better?”

For once, Rat couldn't find words, just nodding. Hog rubbed a dose of soothing cream on the bruises and Rat felt like he was melting. Endorphins glittered like sparks along his nervous system and he couldn't seem to think anymore.

“Hey, stay with me now.”

The blanket was wrapped around him as Hog lifted him up, cradling him to his chest. An icepack was gently held under his stinging arse.

“I got you. Want to finish?”

He nodded sleepily, and thick fingers delved carefully inside him. He always wanted length over intensity after these sessions, and Hog rubbed him slow, drawing him into an orgasm that spread slowly to every remaining limb as he shook and mewled, left feeling like his bones were melted butter as it faded.

“Did good.”

“Mmm...”

Hog rubbed his back as Rat slowly came back down to earth. He'd be his usual uncontrollable self tomorrow, his energy more focused and chipper. For now, he was content to rest.

It would make the drive tomorrow more uncomfortable, though.


End file.
